


Not a Chance

by LegendsofSnark



Series: SPN Angst Bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Sam and Cas have an arrangement, Sam wants more, Cas is happy with what they have now.





	Not a Chance

“Okay Cas.” Sam smiles, the muscles in his jaw tightening. He watches as Castiel rolls out of bed, throwing on his jacket and walking out of the small motel room. As soon as the door closes Sam falls back against the pillows, running a hand through his hair. He doesn't know why he thought tonight would be any different than all the other nights that he's asked.

 

Castiel's answer would never change. 

 

It didn't hurt to try right?

 

Fifteen years. Fifteen long years of friendship and then all of it changing, only two months ago. What the two of them had; this--- arrangement Sam was a little hesitant to even have asked of Castiel, In fact Sam wasn't even sure that Castiel would even have agreed to it yet he was a little surprised when Castiel had agreed to it.

 

A Friends with benefits type deal. 

 

They met every Friday at the motel just a few miles down from Sam's house. It would have been better to meet at either Sam's or Castiel's but both of their roommates wouldn't understand. Dean definitely wouldn't. 

 

Sam looks over at the clock, the red lights blinking the current time. 

 

Six…. 

 

He should be home by now. His brother had cooked dinner to introduce Sam to his newest boyfriend. Sam only had a name, Benny Lafitte. Dean was quickly enamored with the man and Sam had never seen him this way before, he had only wished that one day he could have something like that. 

 

With Castiel. 

 

 **To Dean:** running late be home soon don't eat without me :) 

 

**From Dean:** Don't worry baby brother, Benny's here. Take your time getting home ;) oh and I ate the pie that Benny had baked himself.  Hope ya didn't want any. 

 

Sam chuckles, he didn't want to walk in on whatever Dean and Benny were up to. He didn't need the visual. 

 

**To Dean:** I'll pick me up something sweet on the way home. Don't worry about that

 

**From Dean:** just make sure you use protection! 

 

Sam shakes his head. Of course Dean's mind would hop right there. 

 

Sam places the phone back on the table, slipping out of the bed and pulling his clothes on. 

 

Maybe another day would be his luck. 

 

                                             °

 

Sam watches once again as Castiel kisses his cheek, this time he doesn't leave the room. He picks up the remote and flips to some show that Sam vaguely remembers from his childhood. Sam glances over at Castiel for a brief second,  once again his question had been turned down with Castiel only saying that he wasn't looking for a relationship at the moment. 

 

This was what he wanted and Sam would online, as long as he had Castiel. He would take it anyway that he could. 

 

“I'm hungry. Want some burgers? Or a salad? I know that you prefer those than greasy, heart attack inducing food.”  Castiel asks. 

 

Sam smiles. “Yeah. I'll run out and get some.” 

 

“I'll go with you.” 

 

“You don't have to.” 

 

“If I don't you'll end up getting me a veggie burger or something. We can eat at the diner, our time here is almost up anyway.” 

 

_ Right. Not because he wants to spend time with you after the two of you spent another night together. He's your friend and that's it Sam, don't think anything more about it.  _

 

And he wouldn't, he couldn't. 


End file.
